


Hero: The New Generation of Heroes

by Uneune



Series: Hero Series [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: America, Anime, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Cancer, DC Comics Rebirth, Divorce, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Farting, I Ship It, Love, M/M, Pakistan, Romance, Shipping, Vampires, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 77
Words: 19,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uneune/pseuds/Uneune
Summary: Superheroes are praised around the world. They are seen as gods among people And Can save the world!!! But Unfornately A mad Scientist threatens Our existence Can Fergus chitose And His Band Of Superheroes Stop him and restore justice?





	1. Characters

Here are all the major characters that appear in this book

Fergus Chitose  
gender: male  
Birthplace: washington d.c usa  
Birthday: july 26th 1992 (age: 32)  
Species:human  
Likes: his family and keana, justice, and fighting crime  
Dislikes: villians and evil, smoothies  
Description: when he was 10 his older brother killed his parentd forcing him to move with his uncle to myanmar  
After his uncle was killed by a rogue criminal he vowed to stop crime and evil once for all  
Unfortunately he didnt have the body to do so, so he made a deal with the demon anamos that granted him strength at the concession that he would have to give up a bit of his soul every four years  
Powers: strength(has a boomerang)

Keana Taylor  
Gender: female  
Birthplace: washington d.c usa  
Birthday:September 13th 1992(age 32)  
Species: human (magi)  
Likes: fergus,andy equal rights pumpkin pie  
Dislikes: racism, her gas  
Description: she was often bullied by her classmates until a young fergus stepped up for her one day while getting beat up she found out she was a magi and ever since then has been fighting for their rights worldwide  
Power: blue power beams

Amy yint  
Gender:female  
Birthplace: toronto canada (moved when she was 4)  
Birthday: march 19th 2003(age 22)  
Species: human  
Likes: corgan, joking around  
Dislikes: magnets, and her bad gas  
Description: she was originally the sidekick of tiny man but one day on a mission he died and she still blames herself for it. She attempted to commit suicide once but then was stopped by corgan who she later married and had two kids with  
Power: shrinking (she gets extra strength while shrinking due to science)

Corgan  
Gender:male  
Birthplace: angalia  
Birthday:December 10th 2000 (age 24)  
Species: angalian(humanoid like)  
Likes: amy, swordplay and beef wellington  
Dislikes: spiders  
Description: a prince banished to the earth realm he lived his life as a unsuccessful bank loaner until one day he saw amy on the top of a building about to jump off he calmed her down and listened to her and aftet a brief war in his realm he married her and had two kids  
Powers: being an angalian he naturally his superior strength to a human and has a faster reaction time

Rabia hemmings  
Gender: female  
Birthplace:lab, usa  
Birthday: october 30th 2008 (age 17)  
Species: human  
Likes: justice  
Dislikes: her large breasts  
Description: her father did not love her at all when she was growing she was silent but good hearted girl and he was an evil mad scientist so using some artificial wing technology she stole from her father she ran away and met corgan. After the defeat of the leviathan and aicha's disapearance she stayed with corgan and amy now she is an aunt figure and rolemodel to their kids  
Powers: her artificial wings grant her flight and can shoot feathers

Vector hemmings  
Gender: male  
Birthplace: Annapolis usa  
Birthday: april 4th 1985 (age 40)  
Species: human  
Likes: destruction and death  
Dislikes: rabia, everything  
Description: when he was young he liked to torture animals this hate soon manifested into a hatred of all things  
He joined the blood of villainy or b.o.v and quickly climbed the ranks and became top scientist  
An experiment went wrong one day and his body became mutated  
Powers: unknown


	2. A new Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Hero Named Captain Miracle Enters the Fray! Can He compete?

it was july 2025 fergus chitose was walking down the in midtown Yangoon in myanmar going by waves and waves of people not any of them realizing that he was the hero captain Miracle

when he was younger he was bullied by his brother and then his brother killed parents, Scarring Him For Life

and that's why he fight's crime

he wished that he was stronger soo he could've stopped his brother from Killing His parents But He Doesnt Blame Himself He blames Society And It 's poor Treatment Of Mentally ill People,

but alas he couldn't and donned the costume and legacy of captain Miracle

He is now 33 And Living In The Poor Rural Country Of Myanmar As A bussiness guy

as he walked through the streets his wrist communicator flashed red yellow and green, It was A signal That A crime Was Happening

"damnn now are you serious" he said

he found the nearest were he changed into his costume

he rushed to the scene of the crime where 4 bank robers were doing what bank robbers do, Robbing A bank

robbing banks and he leaped down from the building and opened with a quip

"geez guys out of all the times? why now lets speed this up I wanted to do stuff today"

"not today captain Miracle" they pulled out their guns and stated firing

after years of training his reflex,s where faster than most humans in fact he could catch bullet with just two fingers

he swiftly dodged the bullet

"this guy aint human" as soon as the robber sai that he was punched by captain Miracle

then he roundhouse kicked yhe rober behind him

he did a backflip to get closer to the other two robbers

"oh crud"

captain Miracle kicked the third robber

"aw man I cant go back to jail"

the last rober ran away Towards

"you cant run away from JUSTICE!"

He threw his bommerang at him

soon the robbers were put in the back of squadron cars And People Around Captain Miracle Cheered

"Thank you captain Miracle you truly embody the spirit if this country" said The policeMan As He Shook Captain Miracle's Hand

"no thank You officer you enforce justice make sure these scum get the book!" He replied

captain Miracle dispersed into the buildings "its tough being a hero..." he said as he lept from building to building finally arriving back home

captain Miracle now fergus when he takes off the suit he may be a hero but he still has a life.

he walks In His Kitchen to find note on his fridge

"what's this"

it reads:

" dear fergus I just cant do this anymore you never pay attention to me anymore its not me. it's you

love maggie" The note Eerily said

"godammit" said fergus "ARGH" he banged his head on the wall And THen Punched The Fridge As Many Sandwiches And Burrito's Came on

" was it worth it" he asks to himself as goes to sleep And Cries


	3. Keana Taylor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Magi are an Opressed group in the universe, But can Keana Taylor rise up against this?

Keana Taylor is an 33 year old African american  
Who at the age of 7 discovered her powers

She never did wel in school because o this she was bullied  
But 1 day she was being chased by bullies Who were Much Older than Her  
"keana stop running you scaredy bitch"  
"Why are you guys doing this too me" She Cried  
"Because your an idiot who deserves too be beaten up!"

They finally caught up too her  
Grabbing her by this the hair and fastly putting their fist in her stomach  
Causing Her To Puke And Fart

(Why are they doing this to me) she thought to herself  
As theyre fist keep on getting buried into her body she feels something  
What it was well was... indescribable like a surge of energy  
Of magical and scientific in nature  
Sbe didnt know it but at this exact moment she would become a legend.  
Suddenly as if on instinct you raised her hands up to bullies  
And then out of nowhere blue beams of sparkling light came from her palms  
Knocking the buillies back

"Wh-what are you get away from us you freak"  
The bullies ran away  
(How did I do that...) she thought to herself answers she would not get for along time  
She kept her powers secret for alog time until one day  
She decided to use her powers for good and became superhero


	4. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus IS having trouble in this 'Paradise' We call life.

Fergus chit had just gotten back home from divorce court  
His wife had mostly win the case and taken 1 of his 3 kids  
He had been finally down he was only left with his son keagan and his daughter elise  
It had remained quiet in the household the 2 days after the divorce

Suddenly his watch blinked he know what he had to di he had given up soo much for justice including his wife  
But innocent people could get hurt.  
He quickly put onto his costume and went out


	5. Tiny Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an Old hero Appears.... But It looks like she has some inner demons to face!

(Why am i here) she thought to herself amy yint thought to herself she woke up in a chamber ... naked

The chamber was sealed with a photon protocterate on the outside she could hear some people talking but in a different langauge

بسجود کے لئے

یہ ایک ایسی کتاب کی اشاعت کے

لئے ایک عدد آر او کے دفتر سے

"Theyre speaking Urdu i must be in Pakistan either that or im tripping soo many balls right now" She Joked

But she was not in fact tripping balls

She Looked Around Her cell and Thought :"No problem" she thought to herself

She had been in similar situations before with her father...

She had the ability to shrink herself

Soo she shrunk herself to subatomic levels and tryed to escape

"Hmm i cant shrink myself far enough to just slip under the photon protectorate"

She looked to up to find a vent

" jackpot heh dumbasses put a vent in here do they even know I can shrink?"

Shrinking down she jumps up to the vent and quckly makes her escape

When she shrinks she become's lighter than air and can jump higher and gains more strength and power

"I hope no one see,s me like this" she thought to herself

She continually walked through the vents in order to get to the other side but she ran into something

"Oh crap"

Its was a humongous spider

What do I do now the vent is to big for me to size up and i wont have enough atomic energy right now to simply fight it oh what do I do...  
She Thought she was screwed...  
But Maybe It was Just a dream or nightmare...

___________________

"AH" She Bounced Up From her bad  
Oh it was just a dream hahaha  
"...ha"  
Amy yint had been having those nightmare"s ever since she had escaped the 249 experiments  
In the 249 experiments she had and a lots of other young super hero's wre taken from their homes and tested on by a terrorist organization  
Amy yint was only one of the survivors  
"Oh dad why why did you have to leave me with your strenght and legacy oh why WHY!"  
She Was the daughter Of A superhero Who Also Died in those Expirements

" *crying*"  
"I failed you and all of those other kids"  
Im nothing without you dad... *sniff*


	6. Change of Path's

Captain Miracle had dealt with whatever trouble had befallen his country but he felt that something was missing in his life soo he decided ro move to America.

"Kids pack your stuff were leaving for america"  
"What? Why?" Asked elise  
"there is nothing left for us here"  
"What are you talking we have friends and comrades do you just expect us to leave them" said keagan  
"Ya you never think about anyone else but yourself maybe thats why mom left us..."  
"enough" He Yelled! "were leaving"

Keagan And Elise Begrudgingly Went With Their Father To America...


	7. The Tiniest of Hope

There she stood on top on the highest building in her city  
Amy yint was going to kill herself  
In her mind she had nothing to live for amy had tried to be her father's sidekick but let him down and he had died.

As soon as she was about to jump a faint voice was heard from the distant  
It was a man looking up from his apartment building  
" HEY DONT Do It  
I dont what your feeling right now but its not worth it  
Life gets better i swear"  
"Why do you care im just some random stranger" amy yelled  
" I know but its not right for you to do this this isnt the answer to your problems"  
"..." amy paused  
" please you have family right? They wouldnt want to do this please let me help you"  
Amy Stepped Down From The Ledge And Started To Cry.


	8. Enter corgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend come's to help amy....... Does he mean well or is there something else afoot?

Amy yint had just gotten out of the psychiatric ward  
She just had a suicide attempt  
But luckily somebody had stopped Her

Afterwards she came to her senses and seeked help From Therapists  
But now she wanted to see the man who helped her.

He said his name was corgan.  
He had told her to meet him as soon as she had got out  
2314 apple corn street

 

*ding dong*  
"Oh hello. I see you got out of therapy"said corgan  
"Yep" answered any  
"Well dont just stand there come on lets have some tea and crumpets" He said  
"Oof "he dragged her into his mansion

Which was very big by the way and he quickly made them the suggessted meal  
"So what made you wanna commit suicide" asked corgan  
"What?" Amy was confused I mean who would just aks that out of nowhere  
Let's just I let someone very important to me down

"Oh do tell!"  
Amy told the odd man corgan her life story obviously leaving out the super hero parts  
"Oh dear thats is quite a life you have got there"  
"My entire life has been full of disappointment and that day it all just crumbled down on me"  
"Oh dear." Corgan Sympathized With Her and Held Her hand  
Amy Smiled and they bonded


	9. Blood of villians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New brand of Villany Approaches! What is there evil Plan?

Meanwhile in pakistan  
"How is it going gentlemen" The Great Evil Scientist Vector Asked...  
He was The Leader Of A Organization Called The B.O.V Which stood For Blood Of Villiany  
They we're A terrorist organization that operated around the world and wanted to see the world under their influence  
Vector Was Their Leader and great scientist

The Pakistanis replied:  
بھی ہے جو محفل  
فورم پر موجود ہے اور  
کفن کی اشاعت  
"In english please"  
"We were only humoring you sir but project gold is going all according to plan "  
"And the subject?" He Looked At The Contaiment tube  
"Sedated sir he wont remember a thing he will a killing machine! "  
"Great our the great b.o.v will rise again MUHAHAHAHA"


	10. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out fergus and keana are friends!

Fergus chitose aka captain Miracle

Had been living in america for 3 months now and was adapting pretty well to it thanks to his childhood friend keana they had grown up together but when he was 9 he and his parents moved to Myanmar

But his children arent doing so well  
Elise is Not a very good student and gets bullied Because Of Her Poor grades  
And keagan is being bullied for being different

It is now october 16th 2020 a friday keana Taylor has invited her friend fergus chitose to lunch  
As he is getting ready his daughter elise approaches  
" dad you said you would help me with my homework" Elise Whined  
"... not now elise Im busy besides its friday I can help you on Saturday"  
"You never have time for us anymore"  
" im sorry dear... oh how about on the next friday afternoon  
We go to the momument?"  
"Ok i guess" she said  
And so fergus had left to meet up his old friend  
He went to place that they where they were supposed to meet an old statue

"We were suppossed to meet at the civil war memorial soo either im wrong or she is late"  
1 hour later  
" that's it im leaving"  
"WAIT im sorry im late there was some crazy stuff  
And-" Keana Yelled  
" hahahaha ah its good again keana" Fergus Was Feeling Nostalgic  
"Heh it's great to see you too fergus"

"Wanna go for some lunch ?" Asked fergus  
"Sure your treat" said keana  
"*sigh* as cheap as ever" He Laughed  
They walked the endless streets of washington d.c  
They went to restaurant where fergus had a salad  
And keana had steak and chips  
"Man this food is delicious"  
"You're welcome"  
They were eating comfortably and exchanging stories  
Until ...  
●BOOM● a Loud explosion was heard around about 2 blocks away  
" what was that...!" keana  
" probably an explosion" Fergus Alarmed  
Actually fergus knew it was an explosion and he heard people screaming he needed to change into captain Miracle but how could he?  
"Umm keana I-"  
She was gone She Had Ran Into A dark alley  
"She must ran away i dont blame her...!" He Was Just Glad She Was Safe  
And he changed into captain Miracle  
Using his Miracle grappling hook he made it safely to 2 blocks away and stood on top of building  
"W-what is that "  
When he looked down he saw a man completely covered in gold


	11. Heroic Advents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and corgan talk for a bit, and then they find out something shocking about themselves.

"My dear if you did not like british food you couldve told me" Corgan Said  
Amy Hadn't Even Touched Her food.

"Im sorry" said amy  
"Im just a stupid fat american" she added  
"Haha do not my dear would you like like some pop instead"  
"What?" She Didnt Know That Pop Equals soda  
" excuse me I understand stupid British man" he spoke

"Ha"  
Amy yint had been in corgans house for about 3 hours sipping on tea which is really gross to her.

"Do you have a job?" She asked  
"Umm of course, im A -" He paused  
he seemed to really struggled with it  
"Im a Bank salesman ya that's it"  
He said nervously  
"Umm ok " Amy Replied Back  
It was Very awkward between the two of them.

•BOOM•  
" what the hell?" Amy yelled.  
An explosion could be seen in the distance through the window.  
It was coming form the city.  
"That sounded like it came from the city you stay here" corgan said  
"Wait its too dangerous"  
"Trust me I will be fine my dear"  
And he bolted out of the door

...

" I'll be damned if I let somebody else die's because of me"  
Soo she costumes up and went out as her alter ego tiny girl  
Using her atomic spacing powers she jumps from building to building"

" I wont let anyone get hurt -oof "  
She bumps into something hard and metallic a person.  
He Was Wearing medieval Armor And Had A light sword

"Dammit this always happen to me i guess thats why they say leap before you look or something like that"  
"Wait is that you corgan"

"Amy?"  
They stared at each other for about 6 seconds  
"Wait your a super hero?"  
"I could ask you the same thing my lady"

*HAHAHA*  
They both laughed.


	12. Vs the Golden Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight against the golden man begins...! Can Fergus and Keana reclaim Justice???

Captain Miracle stood there on top of the building  
He had fought supervillians before but not one soo odd and unique  
But he needed to do something soo lept down from the building  
To confront whatever it was  
He Was In front of the golden man Who Stared dead at Him and said nothing

"Now thats not very nice harassing civilians, and blowing up building and here i thought you would have a heart of gold" Fergus Joked  
There was no reponse from the golden man  
"Oh come on that was golden"  
It didnt look like the golden man was going to listen to reason soo he captain Miracle answered with fists and boomerang  
He punched the golden man multiple times knocking him back but to no effect  
"Hmm nothing seems to phasing him" said captain Miracle  
"Looks like you could use some help"  
A voice from far away obviously a womans  
And then a blue beam of light came and hit the golden sending through a donut shop

" you got it baby" Ms. flare said  
Fergus couldnt put it his finger on it but seemed familar i mean of course he had seen her before on tv and the news but  
Before he could think about the golden man was coing at he had shapeshifted his hands into knives  
and was coming after him  
He seiftly jumped up into the air  
"Just leave this to me" she said  
And blasted him again

The Golden man was pushed back Further By Ms Flare's blast  
This Time fergus and keana were ready to take him on.


	13. Tiny Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Corgan come into Help! Can they turn the tides of the battle?

Captain Miracle and and had been fighting the golden man for 20 minuted but too no avail  
He wanst really affected by Fergus's Punches Or By Keana's Blast's  
They needed someone or someones to help

Meanwhile on the top of rooftop ----------------

Meanwhile Amy And Corgan Had Arrived To The scene And we're Looking down at the fight  
"Hey corgan there is a fight going on down there "said amy  
"Your right " said corgan  
" we can talk about this later roght now we need to help those two righteous heroes " he added  
And they descended from the building and landed

"Looks like you guys could use some help...!" Amy Said As The Lept and Landed On the street  
Captain Miracle looked at the 2 figures he recognized one of them  
Tiny girl the daughter of one of his friends tiny man,  
The other he didnt recognized in was a man in an amrmor suit who was clearly A Hero  
"We have this under control" He Said  
As soon as he said that he was punched in the face by the golden man and sent flying into a building  
"Ya ...i think you need all the help you can get "said corgan  
" dont mind Us Captain Miracle" Amy said  
And they started fighting

"HAA"  
Corgan pulled out his sword Slasheing the golden man and doing some damage his fighting style is very warlike but refined  
"Spoken like a true Hero " amy said  
She shrunk down and punded him from the air  
captain Miracle Had gotten up from his smashing and begun to fight

He Punched The golden man Finishing the 3 man combo.  
But The Fight Wasnt Over yet...


	14. Enter Rabia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vector's Daughter - Rabia appears!

Pakistan

بچه ها تو فقط عمومی شد

اهمیتی نمی دم گونه خارش من

چرا که شما یک لب به لب حباب

Scientists speaking Urdu are discussing the event on the screen in front of them super powered heroed are fighting their creation the golden man  
A man walks into the room full of the Pakistani scientists in a lab  
"How is it going guys cool?" Said the man  
"Not soo well project gold is losing the fight against the heroes"  
" i knew someone would interfere with it tell project gold to retreat"

...

... a 44 second pause in between  
And suddenly the door opens behind them  
"... youll never get away with this" a girl said with dark blue hair and quite the chest said  
" rabia my darling I already have " he kissed her on the cheek  
Rabia Was The Daughter Of vector. She Opposed the Evil Acts He Was doing Vehemetly  
" the heroes will stop you" she said  
" alright i think that's enough talking for you today"  
3 Robots came into the room  
"Bu-" robots took her away back to her desolate room.

She truly was disgusted with her father and miserable with herself.


	15. Golden retreat

The Golden Man Lept Building after Building as he retreated.!  
"Hes running away" Tiny girl said  
" but I Wasnt done with him yet! " Keana said

"Well that was strange but thank you all for your help" Fergus Said  
"Anytime Sugar!" Keana as said  
"Yup!" Tiny girl said

They All Went there seperate ways  
Keana Went back to her apartment And Amy and Corgan went to the mansion  
Fergus Went back to his personal mansion where his kids were Awaiting him

Fergus now returned home  
"Guys im home?" Fergus said  
Fergus heard crying and it was a hard cry  
He walks into The Foyer to see his son keagan crying And Elise Comforting Him  
"Keagan why are you crying did the bullies get you again" asked fergus  
" SHUT UP DAD YOUR NEVER THEIR FOR US " he runs upstairs and slams the door

"*sigh*" Fergus Sighed And Plopped Down On The couch  
"Sorry, Keagan Had A hard day... The Bullies Made Him drink Toilet Water And Sniff stinky Volleyball panties"  
"Wow... My son..."  
It Was Hard for Him to imagine the difficulties keagan faced with school and the bullies.  
Fergus had to deal with this and the problems of being a superhero.  
Life is truly tough sometimes. But we all have to press through it and find hope in the darkness.


	16. Magi Opression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opression is a sad thing that unfornately many of us have to face. But none have it worse than magi....

Keana had returned home  
After crossing the cold silky streets of washington d.c  
She returned to her apartment and flopped down on her couch  
She was thinking about and herself  
She had always tried to differentiate and herself  
For example was flirtatious And outgoing  
While herseld wasvert shy and outspoken

But growing up she had done reasearch on her powers  
She found out that she was an magi  
Magi are people who can access the  
Magic force

Magi have been hunted and persecuted for thousands of years  
And in recent years hate for magi has been increasing worldwide anti-magi  
Laws have been in place  
Canada  
Belgium  
U.k  
Japan  
South african  
Taiwan  
America  
Germany  
Poland  
Taiwan  
Israel  
In every county around the world  
Magi are hated

Knowing such Keana Had Been Oppressed Her whole Life...  
She had to Hide as Her mother Had kicked her out of the House when She found out she was A magi.  
Keana Joined the Magi Rights Group and works as A Leader.  
But Soon Magi Will face even More troubles...


	17. New Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy Learns the shocking truth about corgan.

Amy yint and corgan have returned to his mansion he has cooked beef wellington.  
"Corgan how many times do i have to-" amy  
"Yes yes you dont like english food but i think you'll like this dish" Corgan Advised  
"Right..."  
Amy looked around ehile tapping her fingers on the tea table  
Looking around  
" soo corgan what do you want to confess to me?" Amy asked  
"Well im a prince from another dimension " He said it outright.

The room was silient for 30 seconds

"... umm okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy" amy Couldnt Really Believe it  
" wow that wasnt the reaction I was expecting"said corgan  
"of Course, I mean How Am I suppossed to believe that?" Amy said  
"Of Course I didnt expect You To except it, But I can Really Prove it." He assured  
Corgan Then Pulled Out his Sword He Used On the Golden Man Amd Put on the table

"Ok And-" Amy Said Sarcastically  
"Well Your A scientist Right?" he asked  
Amy Blushed "well not exactly My Dad was... But I do know Quite alot from Him"  
"Ah Sorry! But You do know about Elements and materials right?" He asked  
Amy Saw Where He was going with this  
"Well My Sword Is made Of A Material not from this Dimension. So if You examine it, itll Prove im not from this dimension"  
He Explained  
"ha!" Amy Laughed  
Amy Then took Corgan's Sword Laughed Again

"Im pretty sure this Is made From Steel or Iron..!" She said  
"well You wont Know For Sure Unless you under a microscope Right?" Corgan Explained  
He then pointed to The Microscope in His Personal office.  
Amy Took The Sword And went In there.  
She Put it Under the Microscope and was amazed  
"I D-dont Believe it! This Is a material Not even on earth!"  
"So you are telling the truth!" She said  
Corgan Smiled and said  
"Told you!"


	18. Black bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabia escapes and Becomes the Hero.... Black Bird!

pakistan b.o.v  
Scientists are talking

ارے آپ بٹ اٹھا روکنے  
میں ان لیب کوٹ واقعی کھجلی ہیں معافی چاہتا ہوں  
خاموش گالوں میں آپ بٹ تپپڑ مارنے جا رہا ہوں کیا  
They are all talking about The Failure Of the golden Man And there Next Project  
"We Can Make An even Better Golden Man, But we've Run Out of test Subjects!"  
" I see will i guess we have no choice. Call rabia down she will be our test subject" said vector  
"But sir isnt she your daughter?" Said one of the scientists  
"She is nothing but a tool to me something that is useless after it breaks"  
"But-"  
"Enough the only thing we have in common is our DNA. and soon that will after the experiment will change Her into Our Golden Puppet"

"*gasp*"

Rabia had heard everything from behind the automatic door  
All she could think was why she could think was  
Why?  
Why is he doing this she is her daughter.  
Rabia and her father never got Along mainly because he was evil, But She couldnt Imagine That He would Experiment on his own Daughter!  
(I have too escape) she thought  
"but how there are doors and cameras all around and I would surely run into other scientists." she said to herself

She Went To The main Research Room To Look For Anything That Help Her In Her Effort to escape.  
There Were Several Things On the Table...  
A Large electro Battery  
A pair Of Synthetic Wings  
And Several other Metallic parts  
"hmmm"  
She Suddenly got an Idea, Rabia took all those things and carried them

She Ran Back To Her room In the base  
She grabbed Bra's, Panties, Money and Anything She could find and carry.  
Using all the Stuff She Had Gotten She put them All together To Make A Legitmate Way of flying  
The synthetic wings had combined with the mettalic Parts and Now Looked Like A Blackbird's wings  
With the Electro Battery To power them She could Now fly

"I hope This Works!" She Said to Herself  
She raised Her Arms up In the air and started to gravitate upwards  
She was flying  
Rabia Had Escaped Her Father's evil plans.......


	19. The Bonds we Forge.

Fergus had promised his daughter elise chit to take her to a baseball game  
Soo he did just that, They Went to The National Stadium In ther city.  
It Was Hot Out so Elise Was Wearing tight shorts and a baseball shirts  
Fergus Was Wearing his casual Clothes and a baseball Cap.

"Man baseball sure is different From Other sports " said elise  
"Ya well... It's different but Fun and Entertaining" fergus exchanged  
"Ooooooooo" says the crowd as the batter hits the ball

The ball Went Into The Stands  
"Elise It's Coming Your way!" Fergus Warned  
Elise Held Up Her hand And Caught it  
"Yes! I got it!" She chanted  
"Nice catch!" Fergus Cheered  
The Game Was over as the Announcer Announced:  
"Folks it is over the red hawks have won 18-3"

Fergus And Elise we're outside  
Elise Was happy that her father Had taken her to such an event  
"Even Though That Game Was A bit one sided, Thanks For Taking me dad"  
She Rested her head on her dad's shoulder Affectionately!  
"I love you Elise"  
"I love you two Dad!"

\---------------------  
At Corgan's Mansion-  
Amy yint had just found out that her friend corgan was a prince from another dimension banished to earth  
She had taken it rather well after all She Was A superhero And Had seen Stranger before.  
"Corgan... How Did You Get Here?" amy Asked  
Corgan sighed and Poured Some tea.

"I will tell you my tale." corgan sprouted

He Relayed this tale To Amy:  
Corgan Was Once the Prince Of A land called Angalia  
But He Was Unhappy.  
His Country Had Been in Multiple Wars with Other's and was on the verge of collapse  
But One day He decided to stand up to his father and Speak out against the wrongdoing of his country......!

"Father, All Of These Wars And Suffering Are wrong, We should Strive For Peace Not war!" He said  
His Father Looked at him with A disgusted Look on his face  
"I hope I did Not raise A weakling..." He said back to Him  
"War Is neccesary for our survival boy. And I think Your to weak to understand that!"  
His Father Raised His sword and struck Corgan Down.

Corgan was then Banished to earth where he would become something else.

\-----

\- B.O.V Base-  
One Of the scientists Decided To Confront Vector With The Bad News that His daughter had escaped  
"Sir vector! Your Daughter Has Escaped... She Also took lots of our technology with her." He said

"well, Whatever, it doesnt matter to me in the slightest." Vector replied  
"Huh?" The Scientist was confused  
"We Have Much Bigger Project's to do!" Vector explained  
Vector Had Laughed Manically  
"Soon The Heroes And The Organization that Help them will All Be gone!  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" He laughed Manically

The Bonds we forge


	20. Interlogue

Yeah. So We're about halfway done with the story! IT was pretty epic right

I LIKEDThe fight with the golden man was the most well-written part i've ever had in any of my books. Also my favorite character appeared - Rabia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway the next half of story will be coming soon! It'll have new allies and enemies appear!  
> Can you handle it?


	21. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus is trying to find new hope in his life after his divorce.... But a New friend appears!

It had awhile since fergus chitose and those other hero's had defeated the golden man approximately 4 months  
it is now november  
He hadnt gone out as captain Miracle in a while and things werent going well for him at home  
He was locked in a court battle with his wife  
He had filed for appeal, during the orginal divorce he essentially won she got 1 of children while he got 2.  
But he could not live without his other child Maxella... He missed her smile and her jokes  
Currently he is looking over some documents Regarding his wife. He notice's something that catches his eye.

(they moved to the u.k?)  
He looked over at of his wife's recent history.  
Maxy Had Taken His Daughter Maxella to the uk. Far away from the country.  
That Means the court has little control over what they can do.  
when suddenly  
*ding dong*  
The doorbell rings  
Keagan can you get that  
"Fine" Keagan and his father had never got along but it had gotten worse because of the divorce

When keagan opened the door  
A voice came out that fergus recognized and immediately got up in excitement  
"Its been along time fergus"  
A mysterious person said.


	22. Maxella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus's youngest daughter appears!

It had been a long day for Maxella, the daughter of fergus who was living with her mom  
Their mom had gotten a divorce and their family was split up  
They had moved to the u.k  
A highly british country

the youngest daughter maxella who is 10  
was walking home step by step by step by step  
She had hoped not to run into the bullies who had been stalking 6 graders and beating them up

(Im sure i evaded them) she thought to herself. she had always a thinking wishful girl  
Always wanted her parents to be happy  
But that never happened  
Her dad would always disapear for days  
It would make her mom very sad and angry but at least she had her siblings.  
At least that had how it had been before the divorce when they split  
Her dad took keagan and elise

(Ah )  
She had bumped into too someone  
It was The Bullies Who she Was trying to avoid  
"Well well if it isn't a 6th grader"  
"Do you know what we do to 6th graders around chap." the second one said  
"Please i dont want any trouble" she said  
'Well you got it! Take Her away boys!"  
They pick her up by the legs and feet  
dragging her on the hard brick ground  
her head was hitting the ground every bump and rock was torture for her  
"Soo we heard that you have been snooping around the school lately  
Now we would want our little secret to be found out would we?"  
She knew what they were talking about but she knew that she couldnt tell them she had promised a friend.

They not Only Had Been Stalking and Beating up sixth graders...  
They Had been Raping and Killing them too.  
Maxella And Her friend Had Discovered this by accident and werent going to tell anyone.  
But Unfortunately She Had been found out by the bullies and her fate was sealed


	23. Transformation into a werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new villian Appears...

It wasnt random But it could happen to anyone only a select few  
Could have it  
It could activate at anytime on any night. On A full Moon.

What Am I talking about?  
The metamorphosis Into a werewolf of course  
the werewolf gene itself was recessive and not very common in today's world  
But Some unlucky fellows possess it.

The unlucky individual who got this curse is kale rontoo.  
Man he way having a bad day  
Or more like a bad life  
He Described his Life as cancer, And the worse kind...

He was an african immigrant  
Who Was Abused As A child And Was Almost falsely convicted for a crime...  
His Life was Miserable And His children Were dying of diseases

But at The fool moon he transformed into a werewolf and went into the city.

He was raging beast now only knoiwng hate and lust for blood  
He saw a nearby village he raced towards it  
Someone needed to stop him  
Put his rampage to an end...


	24. The Yint Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend calls amy!

Jacksonville Florida.

It had been one year since the appearance and defeat of the golden man.  
Amy yint had moved to Florida To clear her mind of the ecent and think about her life choices  
And her career as a hero .

She remembered the last words of corgan, her lover from another dimension.  
"Amy I must leave to go back my homeland"  
"But why? I-I learned soo much from you!!!"  
"Im sorry a war has broken out I may not like whats been happening there but i must defend my homeland"  
"........."she paused  
"Listen you can learn so much on your own without me" He said as he caressed her hair

\-----  
She sighed at remembering it  
It had brought her great sadness   
>ringtone plays <  
"Dammit! its peg why won't she stop calling?"  
"Hello?" She answered

"OH MY GOD! amy turn to channel 34" said peg  
She turned on her television   
To see a reporter  
"A entire town destroyed and slaughtered last night here is Patricia alex with more"  
"....!!" Amy was shocked how could this happen   
"Yes im here at markison an entire town killed 322 people were living here only 5 are left"  
"Police think it might have terrorists!?" Peg exclaimed  
She turned off her television in disbelief   
"Peg I got to go....... ill hang with you later "she said

"Wait-"  
She had no time for peg's humor  
Deep down amy knew it wasnt terrorists   
She knew it had to be something there was no way terrorists would kill that many people and only get noticed until the next day  
She went to investigate


	25. The end of Maxella

Maxella had been knocked unconscious after Being dragged on the head like some rednecks girl ragdoll.

When she woke up it her head was foggy, and hurting the pain is indescribable she can barely open her eues her whole body hurts

She could smell something a thick musky black fog sorta like...  
(Smoke?!)She thinks to herself  
"What is going on?"  
After fighting it for awhile  
She opens her eyes to see something that scares her

A fire engulfed around her

She tries to get up but cant and falls straight back down  
The flames surround  
Her and start to burn the poor girl.   
The Pain she felt was indescribable she could feel herself slipping into the abyss  
(Did the bullies do this? Am i going to die here? Daddy please save me...)


	26. Rodney's appearance

"Its been along time fergus "

The man who said that entered his mansion simply walking right past keagan  
He was black with a beard and a scar on his left eye

Fergus had seen this man before  
It was his childhood friend Rodney Geraldo  
He had known rodney since he was well could remember.  
Rodney Went over to fergus, Fergus shocked, Got up from his chair  
They stared at each other

"R-rodney" He said with tears in his eyes  
"Yep"  
"Its been so long...." Fergus rushed to rodney. Hugging him.  
"Good to see you again" Rodney replied  
"I thought you werent due back from the military until june" fergus said  
"Well i just couldnt stand being stationed in the u.k anymore man" rodney said  
They looked at each other with sparkling eyes they had soo much too exchange with each other they hadnt seen each other face to face in 5 years  
"Listen we can catch up later..."  
"huh Why?" Fergus asked, He had a bad Feeling about this  
"I have something dire, to tell you... your daughter Maxella is dead"

"A-ah"  
Fergus didnt know what to say.  
"Y-Your Joking right? This is one of your Pranks right?" He said in denial  
Rodney simply shook his head.  
"noo..." Fergus started to shake his head

"WAhhhhhhhh!" Keagan ran upstairs and cried.  
"What...? How could this happen" Fergus Said  
"Fergus..." rodney Hugged his friend in comfort  
They both felt despair at the news  
Fergus didnt know if he could continue on anymore...

"What?" Fergus said in disbelief. 

"Im so sorry to tell you.."rodney said   
"How did she-" He was   
"She died in a fire we think it might have been foul play "  
"Oh god.. oh god"fergus felt his chest tighten he might throw up  
"You know I was always telling her to be strong, Now its my turn!!" Rodney said.  
He got up and hugged fergus.

It fell silient for a couple of minutes both of them not speaking or Saying anything  
Suddenly ferguses watch sounds off.  
"Well i guess thats my cue " he said sadly.   
"I got a new suit I can come with you" Rodney said  
"Alright then"


	27. peg investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peg and amy investigate the mysterious event!

Markison Florida 9:07 am  
Markison was a small town right outside if Jacksonville it was created by the spanish as a fort town to defend against the Americans in the war of 1812

But ever since that war it has been a peaceful liberated american town  
Amy yint has gone to investigate the scene

(Damn this is depressing there are bodies everywhere) she thought  
The town had been completely ravaged no signs of life anywhere just destroyed buildings and bodies  
"*sigh*"  
Upon closer inspection she had observed that all of the bodies had huge bite marks on them  
(Yeah DEFINITELY not terrorists )  
... (dammit )  
(I dont want to do this but i gotta call peg...)  
Peg is a detective  
Who can maybe help amys investigation  
Her analysing equipment could help with the autopsy  
"Yes peg its me, I need you to come down here right now." Amy ordered

\----------- 20 Minutes later-------

Amy had just met her new friend  
Peg about a month ago

Peg was a sort of oddball  
She had only got an associative degree in investigating  
But had been accepted because the fsp had been desperate

As her first case she had chosen a case about a man who had killed 3 people  
It was had gone cold for 3 years and no one could solve it  
She wanted to make an impression

*flashback*  
After getting no leads she went door to door just asking people about the case  
She thought to herself (im a failure i should have never accepted this case)  
She knocked on a door  
Ir was yellow bricked she rang the door bell  
*ding dong*  
The door opened a young woman stepped out  
"Ahem mam so you know anything about the BL-9 indecent? "Asked peg  
"Sorry im new to this area but ive been investigating that case too" said the woman  
"Oh...are you a private investigator ?"  
" i guess you could say that" the woman said  
"My name is amy... amy yint"  
"Oh nice to meet you"  
They soon started to investigate the case together  
And started their friendship  
*flashback end*

"Yep definitely not a terrorist attack "  
Peg had been called in by amy to investigate the massacre that had happened last night  
"Well i didnt need a detective to tell me that"amy said sarcastically  
"Sorry"

"Soo what Do you think did it?"  
Amy asked  
"A bear maybe?" Peg

"A bear does not simply kill 323 people, peg."amy said  
"Oh yeah..."  
"Maybe it was a pack of bears"  
"Peg just stop... " amy stared  
"Ugh it was silly of me to think you could help...!" amy yelled  
"Hey i can be helpful!" peg yelled back  
While they were arguing  
Someone from a distance was watching it was the werewolf the same one who did the horrendous deed  
"Well what I learned in my time in the academy is that criminals always return to the scene of the crime " Peg declared  
"Dont you only have an associative degree? You only spent two years in their"  
"S-shut up!"  
The beast saw its chance and leapt foward too its prey  
Both were shocked  
"Ah  
"Eek!"


	28. Rabia Reveling

Rabia  
Rabia  
Rabia she hated her name  
She hated her father for giving het that name  
Actually she just hated her father in generalHe wad an evil man who experiment on humans

And had no regard for human life  
She didnt even know how someone would want to father a child with this man  
He wanted to experiment on her  
And that's why she had to escape.

She stole her father's black bird technology which did allow to shoot feathers and fly. She had now become the legend black bird

Rabia needed to find someone eho could help maybe the 4 heroes who defeated her father's creation: the golden man could help her.  
But what if she couldnt find them in time  
(The sea is beautiful)  
No she had to think calm thoughts  
Even she had to force it.

*grumble*  
Her stomach grumbled with the force of 3 tigers  
"Im so hungry..."  
She thought  
Normally she Wouldve gotten something from the base refrigerator. But now with her on her own she couldnt have any food.  
*grumble*  
Her stomach growled louder...  
"ow..."  
She hoped that she would find somewhere to land soon, She needed to eat soon or else her stomach would become null.


	29. Corgan's Falling Return.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corgan fight's with his age-old enemy! Swordmaster!

Corgan had just fought a war  
It was long and bloody  
But it was also pointless his mother had dragged him into it  
He had a final showdown with the opposing armies leader  
Corgan and his adversary Were falling to the earth from their land he didnt what would happen next.

"... Dammit" He thought  
He didnt know if he was going to survive this fall from his dimension.  
He barely did the last time he was banished from his home dimension.

He distinctly remembered his battle with the opposing commander...  
*flashback*  
"Swordmaster! Your reign of tyranny is over" He said to the villian  
they both had thousands of soldiers behind them, all ready to battle  
"Hmph, you think you can stand up to me boy?" He taunted  
"I know I can! I have to in order to end this war!"  
Corgan pulled out his sword and charged at swordmaster.  
The battle then begun with all sides charging and clashing swords with each other.  
Thousands of men died  
*Flashback end*

"I have to warn amy and the other heroes, of the threat of swordmaster!" He thought as he clashed with the villian.


	30. Blood of Villains

Blood of villiany base  
Hong kong

"Well gentlemen looks like our plan has been little diverted" said vector  
"A little?our base in pakistan was infiltrated and destroyed all our scientists were killed!"  
"cal down we still have the golden man"  
"So where is this team you were talking about "  
" dont worry about it they will be forminf very soon" vector grins a very hymus grin and walks away

"Anyway is the golden man still operational"  
"Yes no major damage was done"  
"Then lets deploy it " Vector said  
" hmm why?"  
"The spy who infiltrated our base probably has agents here we can use the golden man to draw them out"  
Vector then laughed manically  
"Ah brilliant vector, we'll deploy the golden man right away" He said  
He fidels with the button and controls  
"If I can ever get this damn thing to work!"

Vector Looked to the biolabs.  
"hmm..." He got an idea  
"If we capture rabia... I bet we can..."  
"Sir Are you hung up on losing rabia?" A scientist asked?

""haha..."  
"haha..."  
"haha..."  
Vector began to laugh manically then he walked towards the scientist  
"Gah!"  
He began to strangle him  
"im 'hung up' on her because it's like losing a dog!" He said  
"you want to find the dog you lost and kill it and torture it!"  
*crack* He cracked his neck

The scientist slumped against the wall as the other watched.  
Vector's evil and cruelty showed it's monstrous form


	31. Ambushed !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peg and Amy fight the vicious Werewolf! Can the prevail?

The wolf jumped at peg  
Amy pushed Peg out the way  
The werewolf looked at them with cold lifeless eyes.  
(Shit this is probably the thing that massacred the town  
The werewolf took another slash at them Peg drew her gun And started firing The bullets didnt even phase him.  
" damn i should have brought my silver bullet " Peg joked.  
" your joking at a time like this? " amy said  
Ignoring peg's comment, she thought about what to do next

(Shit! it looks looks like im going to have to reveal my secret identity in front of peg)  
Soo she turned into tiny girl  
And kicked the were wolf in the jaw  
Then back kicked him  
Peg taised but it didnt do anything  
Amy went turned tiny girl and uppercutted the werewolf right in the jaw  
Knocking him out  
"I had that " peg said  
"Ya right" amy laughed and smacked peg's backside  
They both laughed and went out of the destroyed town

2 Hours later...  
amy and peg had hitched a ride on a bus  
"so what now?" Peg asked  
"I called the organization for extraordinary beings, there going to take the werewolf away and see if they can help whoever it was." amy said  
"it's sad that some people end up like that..." Peg commented  
"Such is the fate of our world" Amy said deeply


	32. Battle and Hatred

Corgan crashed down into the earth his opponent and landed in the earth "country" of senegal  
"Sword master why did you attack angalia?" corgan asked  
"you angalians are Mongrels and beasts meant to be tamed...!"  
He ran at corgan and their swords clash Making a loud ching sound  
They took another swing at Each other

as they were clashing swords They began to delude information  
"Grr... You know after I conquer this angalia... I'll conquer this planet that you love so much...!" Swordmaster said  
"I wont let that happen, you villian!" Corgan said  
He took another swing at swordmaster this time he slashed his chest  
"Ha! It looks like youve been practicing your sword skills!"  
"But how about this!" Swordmaster jump-slashed at corgan causing him to jump back in fear  
Corgan then slashed swordmaster back. But he dodged

\------- The hatred of magi

The controversial book 'the hate of magi was published'  
It questioned tue societal hatred of magi  
And compared it to the apartheid and the civil rights  
it has published in 40 countries

but was immediately banned in 3 of them  
it made some question their "hate"

multiple religions and churches have called for the banning of the book  
the mormon church has Participated in burnings of the book  
To them magi are the devil and Magi are evil

The author 'Georgey orwellia" Was arrested in hong kong and extradited to Us Where he was held for trial  
The jury unanimously decided he was Guilty and senteced him to 10 years in prison for treason againt the united states

Magi rights groups around the world were outraged by the event and called for Georgy release  
But to the avial. In fact he got an even heavier sentence.


	33. Rodney and Fergus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney and Fergus head into the danger!

The two men had suited up fergus now captain Miracle  
Rodney was now in a dark blue suit and a metallic mask on his face  
And were headed to whatever happened  
"Soo when did you get back from the u.k?"

"About a month ago there was a explosion at the port, and everyone there was relieved of duty " rodney  
"Thats strange." fergus exchanged  
"Do you think that the b.o.v was involved?" He continued  
"Probably. I infiltrated their base in pakistan they had some sort of plan for a golden man"  
"...!" Could it be fergus thought to him  
He explained to rodney what happened to him a couple month's ago and how he had defeated the golden man

"I see... that cant be a coincidence "rodney said  
"Well i have units in hong kong where they are located. so ill let you know if i find anything out" he added  
Then they saw it.

A explosion coming from the inner city.  
It was truly terrifying if fergus and rodney could see it from the mansion  
"Shit, We have to go rodney!" Fergus said  
"Alright, I'll suit up!"  
Rodney and fergus already knew each others heroic identity and so they suited up and went towards the danger

As friends and allies


	34. Hong Kong and America

Hong kong 11:32 am  
*BOOM*  
*screaming*  
The golden man is wreaking havoc in the downtown metropolitan area of Hong Kong  
Police arrive at the scene and draw their guns and start shooting  
It bounces off the golden mans mettalic outermost  
He uses his golden ray to turn all the police into gold left and right  
broken glass and bodies everywhere

the golden man walks non shalantly to a mother and her kid  
"please dont hurt us!"  
he shapes his hands into a spear and thrusts it into the mother  
he has no feeling or emotion as he  
turns to walk away

searching for the spies

it was a pointless act of violence

Meanwhile In America-----------

captain Miracle and rodney  
were on their way to the danger  
rodney was using a blue suit with a mask all over his body

"soo rodney what is your hero name?" he asked  
"what?" Rodney said back confused  
"well i mean all of us heros have names and-" ferg said  
"hah classic fergus ... in the military i was a sniper"  
"soo call me sniper" rodney said  
"lame"  
"whatever"

the two of them were exchanging banter like they were  
kids again  
the buildings wind surpassed them as they jumped them  
and the streets were bustling with screams

"soo who are we facing?"  
"grados an escaped supervillian he used dark magic to cover his entire body  
in stone"  
"hmm sounds easy enough"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy July 4th!


	35. Grados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus and Rodney Fight the stone villian - grados!

When fergus and rodney got to the inner city, it was hell on earth.  
They were cars thrown around, Fire hydrants destroyed and worst of all People dead  
In the middle of it all, Was a man made of pure stone. Grados.  
He was a monster and towered above everyone and was about 3000 cm tall  
He was truly a monster.

"Oof"  
Captain Miracle was punched into a wall by Grados  
"When you mess with grados you get stoned" Grados punned  
Fergus groaned and said:  
(Ugh that pun was soooooo bad) fergus thought  
Grados was walking fist clenched  
Sniper threw a grenade to distract  
And he did a spin kick in the head But to no avail  
"Rodn- er i mean sniper what do we we were not hurting this guy at all"  
"You hold him off I have an idea"

Rodney readied himself and prepared to defeat grados

meanwhile At Fergus's Mansion!----

"Dad hasnt returned home yet........" Elise chatted  
She was with her brother keagan  
"What did you expect?he's never home" he replied  
"Keagan... what is going on between you and dad?" elise Said  
"Its none of your bussiness"keagan Yelled  
"I think it is i cant stand you two fight anymore! " She cried

"......" Keagan was silent  
Elise got in keagan's face, Her breasts bounced as she did  
Keagan blsuhed  
"Please dont fight with dad anymore, K? I want us to be a real family!" She cried  
"......" He was still silent.  
Keagan had a long way to go


	36. Vector's plan

Vector paced around hopelessly, his hair was frizzed and was generally confused

"Hmm seems none of our little spies came out " Vector said  
While sipping on green tea, Its fragrance hit the other scientists and made them work harder.  
Vector simply laughed and Carried on, He did not care for his subordinates

"殺死英國" foreign scientists in the background work tirelessy to stuff, The typed on their computers and worked on monitors  
"What are they doing now?" He asked confused  
"Oh well sir their trying to locate rabia." He answered  
"Forget about her if she wants to play with those beasts then let her"  
... the room fell silient fora couple even the cantonese scientists stopped their foreign chatter  
Finally one the scientists broke it  
"Well i was sure the horrific attacks on the hong kong metropolitan area would bring them out..." he said  
"Hmm maybe our little spies are more cold than we thought" He said

"We'll have to up the anti measures it seems, Give Me a list of The spies...!"  
"Well sir There are...  
Alei Ming  
Chau zou men  
Alexis fortom  
Aicha Daimyo  
"STOP!" He halted the list.

"I recognize that last one..." He said omniously  
Vector then Walked around the room  
"She is the key to breaking this deadlock with the heroes and C.O.R.E"  
He laughed manically again!  
"Send all agents to get that girl!"


	37. Aicha....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aicha- A new spy makes her appearance!

Hong kong - 4:21 am

*ring ring  
Aicha's alarm went off  
Which was the signal of a brand new day for her.  
a new day in hong kong she had just moved here about a month ago from Japan.  
She was a secret agent of C.O.R.E who was assigned their to find out more about the B.o.v  
She liked being in hong kong it was a new change from the mountains of japan

She swiftly met the new day bursting out of the bed to start her day

She turms on the tele  
To get a daily fix on news  
Suddenly a news bulletin appears on the screen  
突發新聞，我需要抓我，但  
She can read chinese and she thinks it says " am attack on the metropolitan area 56 dead"  
Then a reporter appears on screen  
"An adoucious attack at the Metropolitan area yesterday a mysterious man who appeared to be a made out of gold attacked civilians indiscriminately"  
(!) This shocked aicha to the core they were probably looking for her  
She headed out immediately

The hallways of her apartment were busy as people were panicking.  
Some were crying, Some were calling their loved ones.  
And some were just going crazy.  
But aicha wasnt fazed she was a strong independent female.

(I have to contact agent sniper!") she thought as she went out into the city  
Aicha went to a dark alleyway and made sure no one was around and opned a suitcase full of devices and  
Tried to call agent sniper  
But he wouldnt pick up  
"Dammit why do this now? Sniper..."

aicha paced around for a couple of minutes  
thinking of what she could do  
"dammit they tell us to go on this mission to find what exactly? The B.o.v is practically invisible!" she said to herself  
Again she hoped that she could be of help.  
But A strong woman doesnt need help.


	38. Amy Explosions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise awaits amy at home....

Amy had been through a long fight and a long day  
with the suppossed 'wolfwrath' Which was a man who had turned into a raging beast.  
when she got home  
all she wanted to do was jump her couch and go to  
sleep.

she opened her apartment door and flopped on her couch  
and grabbed Her favorite pillow  
and slowly closed her eyes,  
As she did she had a dream about corgan and her feeling for him  
"Corgan I Love-"

*beep beep beep* Her fantasy was interupted by a small sound

The small sound comes from her Kitchen  
(is that that goddamn sink again)  
she wakes up from Light slumber and walks from her bed to the bedroom door  
As she walks away from her bedroom  
The noise gets louder

She enters the kitchen, and as she does the noise gets almost too loud  
*Beep Beep Beep*  
She now realizes it wasnt her sink, It was a Big black box in the middle of her table  
That Read "Blood of villiany" On it.  
"Crap-" she cut off by a loud sound  
*BOOM*  
the apartment went up in a rampant explosion As a bomb had been detonated.  
No one except her had survived the blast.


	39. Andy and Keana

Keana paced around nervously, Her butt bounced up and down as she did.  
As she drank some water Keana then made a call to her trusted friend andy.  
She had andy at a magi civil rights demonstration and they had hit it off well.  
Andy is actually the reason why keana got into the magi rights group in the first place

"Hello?" A dark sounding man picked up  
"Yes andy are we still on for tomorrow? "Keana  
"Of course what are you soo worried about its just a speech at a cafe" he said  
"Im just worried some anti-magi nut will get in there and-" she was cut off by andy.  
"There is nothing to worry about" andy says

"I dont know andy... I just think im not cut out for giving a speech." She worried  
Her stomach growled.  
"Listen, Keana just get some rest. it's obvious that your tired and hungry. I can help you tommorow" He assured  
*GROWL* Her stomach growled more as her bowels began to burst with hunger.  
"Yeah your right...!" She said as she gripped her stomach.

She hung up the phone and prepared for a speech on magi rights  
Keana had hope for the future and humans and magi. But it was up to her to shine with that hope


	40. Little Flies

Hong kong b.o.v base

Scientists brought in a large capsule with obviously huge inside.  
"Lord vector we've captured a specimen for you." they said  
they opened it, and A large hairy thing obscured the floor. It was some kind of beast... a wolf... a Werewolf...  
Vector looked at it inquisted as he ate his Apple coffee cake.

"What is it?"  
"Humanis werewolfis" one of the scientists said back sarcasticallu  
" no need to be a smartass " Vector said as he punched the scientist in the stomach, it caused him to vomit.  
" what do we do with it sir?" another asked  
" just put it in a hydrolics cell for now." vector answered  
Vector went back to eating his cake and walked around in circles for a bit

"Oh" vector remembered something.  
"Was our the bomb detonated at 's residence?" he asked  
"Yes sir" the scientist answered  
"Great one of our annoying little flies has been dealt with."  
"HAHAHAHAHa!" Vector laughed manically as his apple coffee cake fell to the ground.

"Now soon, We will rule not only asia, But the world!"  
The Blood of villiany had won a huge victory by not only "killing" Amy but also sabotaging the agents in hong kong.  
There was truly almost no hope for true justice.


	41. Classified Files!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aicha find's some secret files in Her computer!

Aicha was knelt down in the alleyway looking at her computer.

(Dammit he leaves me to find out all this crap on my own) aicha thinks  
Aicha toggles through her computer to find files  
(I had managed to get some secret government files on the b.o.v)  
She clicks on a file it named"blood"  
It opens a document  
(Hmm this must the information)  
The computer document reads(see next page)  
"Wow this interesting they seem to be a global terror group founded in the usa althought this information is a bit dated by two years "

The document read as follows the information shocked aicha to her core:

CLASSIFIED  
Hong kong central intelligence bureau 2023  
Tobi mei long  
All information was gathered by us intelligence agencies and given to hong kong and may not be true  
These are all my findings  
Blood of villiany analyzation

The blood of villiany(or b.o.v) is a terrorist organization that operates around the world although started in the us  
It first started in 1864 although under a different name it was known as the 'league of men for supremacy'  
Or the league for short the group was founded by alwin hemming a white supremacist and a magi hater they were a espionage group for the confederacy during the american civil war  
Although somewhat successful they could not prevent the defeat of the confederate states  
After that they resorted to terrorism around the country from lynching blacks to burning magi  
The goverment tried to stop such a group but failed  
They eventually spread to other countries first in canada in 1899  
The group eventually started bases around the world  
Currently we believe that the leader of the group is vector hemming alwins great great grandson

This is all the information given to me by the us officials it seems quite vague but they say that all the information they have on them  
Im waiting for further information

\------

Aicha was shocked by this new information and closed the briefcase....  
She needed to find and defeat the B.O.V before it was too Late!!


	42. The defeat of Grados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus and rodney Continue their fight against grados! Can they win???

Elise was around the corner from her Mansion, she Had a rough day and keagan had stopped responding to her texts.  
She walked down the street eventually arriving at her house.  
There she saw her brother sitting on the porch. he looked angry was kicking the ground repeatedly  
"Keagan what is wrong? " she asked  
"Dad's gone and were locked out" he responded  
Elise sighed  
"I wonder what he's even doing right now, thats more important than us?" Keagan said  
elise just shook her head and sighed...  
"I dont know keagan... I dont know." She said

They both were resentful of their father. But the didn't Know the sacrifices he was making for them.

\-------

Captain Miracle jumped in order to. get away and punched the rock covered man he slide back  
He threw his boomerang it made crackling sound as it slightly penetrated his tough stone body  
"Urgh" he said  
"Sniper i could use whatever your planning" fergus  
"Hold on i have to set the coordinates  
" rodney said  
He was fidgeting on his control system on his gear  
Captain Miracle suddenly felt a pain in his jaw he realized that the grados had  
puunched he slid back and threw boomerang into him  
but it got stuck in his hard the stone laughs a hardy laugh

"uh sniper Anytime now" captain Miracle said  
"Dont rush me Aiming takes time" Rodney responded  
"What takes time?" Fergus said  
"You might want to look in front of you" rodney suddenly said  
A car cut threw the air as grados threw it  
Captain Miracle ducked under it narrowly  
"Airstrike call complete satellite laser firing" a computer voice said  
A yellow beam fell from the sky it hit grados completely destroying his rough material and revealing the shallow man underneath.

They both sighed as the huge stone man had been defeated.


	43. The Power of A New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keana Gives a heartwarming speech about magi and their plight....

Keana walked into the cafe it was packed as their were people at each table  
It was sooo packed that their were people standing up near the back of the cafe

She looked at the stage a short man probably a comedian was telling jokes.  
"- So it turns out it was me the entire time" he says  
The crowd erupts with laughter  
The man steps down from the stage and anothee steps up  
"Hahaha that was jack midnighter everyone"  
*clap clap clap clap'  
"Soo coming up next we'll have a speech about magi rights"  
Lots of whispers come around the cafe  
"This wasnt on the outline for tonight. .."  
"Magi rights what!?"  
"Can i please get another bacon club"  
Keana had gotten her hands were sweaty as she stepped up to the stage○

Keana looked down at her papers  
She had a speech on it... her speech  
She looked at a malilicent crowd  
"*clears throat* ahem hello everyone i hope your having a good time tonight"  
The crowd was chattering  
"Well haha ill just get on with my speech  
"How many of you in here have a relative that is a magi?  
There are 53 people 19 of them raise their hand  
How many of you at least know a magi

the numbers boosts to 36  
"Soo thats like 67 percent of you And a similar statistic around the world about 67 out 100 people have relatives and or know people that are magi"  
But refuse to acknowledge them as human beings"  
The crowd murmured  
"And to add to this in many countries INCLUDING the us dont not allow magi to have citizenship  
And many have to register with the amcg (the american magi control group) who are none to take in magi and torture them for disobedience and-"  
The door bell rang a tall muscular figure walked in it was andy  
Keana long time friend and a founder of the magi civil rights movement  
"A-and i think i speak for us all when i say when I say arent we human ? We were born with something that we cant control  
But were no dofferent than any of yourselfs" keana paused and ended her speech  
"*clap* *clap*"  
The crowd erupts with clapping.

Keana had fought for magi rights and now was on the path of victory

**The power of a New Era - End**


	44. Interlogue 2

And that's The end of The second part of the story!!!!!!! Yuppity!   
That book Was awesome and pretty heart-pounding Right????  
Ferguses and Rodney's fight with grados was so intense I almost had a heart attack............ and Keana's Speech almost made me Cry, It was so emotional and it speaks alot about the world we live in today.

So the third and final part will be coming soon! So Stay tuned my sweeties!


	45. Picnic of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus dreams about a simpler time....

"Daddy did you bring the picnic basket?"  
Elise runs over hungry,  
Fergus and his family were having a great picnic in the grasslands...  
"Yes sweetie...!" fergus says  
" what did you put in it?" She looked excited and with a face of hunger and anguish.  
" ya know some blackberry pie, chip butty and pork sandwiches"  
"Mmm yummy" elise said as she licked her lips  
Keagan sprinted in the grassland wind, frolicking as he did  
he went Up the hill and to the site where his father and mother where.  
"Jeez you guys are back alreqdy it hasnt even been an hour" fergus said  
"Well they got a bit tired if waiting love"  
Maxy the love of his life came up the hill from behind them.

She looked beautiful with her red dress and Yellow hair.  
She was a lovely and doting wife. and A even great mother.

It was truly blissful almost like a dream.

....But unfortunately thats exactly what it was a dream  
All inside of ferguses head, He wished his life was like that again.  
With all of his family... but unfornately not... Life is a horrible Crappy place.

*beep beep beep*  
A sound ringed out from his watch  
He knew what it meant.  
There was trouble and captain Miracle needed to solve it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOO! This is the beginning of the 3rd and final part of the story! Are you guys excited?


	46. Amy Advents!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New evil is taking place in Peru.... Can our heroine stop it?

December 2025 peru

In the middle of the peruvian Jungle a Villianous man and A great sage are walking to the site of the gate of infinity.  
The sage is one of the few who can open the seal and release it's true power.

"Open the seal now" the man said his electrified hand bizzed with energy he was ready to shock and kill her at anytime.  
"Your making a terrible mistake"  
The sage said they were in a cave a giant door infused with magic was before them a jungle was behind the cave in a tropical area  
She waved her staff a purple magical glare followed it as it moved.

"Serra acu kol!" she said words that would be gibberish to normal people, But it was a magical enchantment  
"Hurry up" she ignored him when he said that  
"I dont want any hero's interfering" As he said that a figure above appeared in the trees.  
"Dammit!" He yelled

" well its too late for that now isnt it?" Amy said  
A woman in pink and blue jumps down from the cliffsAnd lands  
"Well well well if it isn't tint girl i thought you were put out of commission after disappering for a month"  
"Think again!!!" amy said

She lept down and kicked the villian.  
He reviled back and prepared to strike her!  
It was time for an amy advent...!


	47. Killer Moxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serial killer is on the lose....

Ferguses watch sparkled with red blue and green lights  
He programmed it that way to alert of danger.  
Even though it was the middle of the night a heroes duty never rests  
Fergus put on his costume heads out.

He leeps from building to building the starlight gaze gleams brightly off his yellow green and red suit  
The snow glazed on his suit  
It was December and very cold, it makes him shiver and sneeze  
(Dammit) He's anemic... so Its very hard for him to be in this weather  
*4 minutes later*  
He arrives at the scene where his watch lead him  
Four police cars and a helicopter surround an apartment complex  
Captain Miracle looks at the scene hard surveying what his next action should be...

" please surrender you are surrounded"  
A cop with a megaphone Blared Into the building  
Captain Miracle watched from a distance  
*bang bang* two gunshots were heard  
(Ok now i have too go in)  
Captain Miracle used his grappling hook and slid into the window  
Shattering it while he did.

he saw a horrific site as he did.

Two people lay dead in the middle of the floor and a madman laughing.  
IT was the killer moxy.


	48. Black Feathers

Corgan was an prince from the dimension of angalia. He was amazing and beautiful and was the love of amy.  
He was currently fighting an evil commander from his rival nation.  
They had been battling for days on end. it was grueling and terrible

"HIYAH"  
corgan swinged his sword at the swordmaster  
They grip sword and swang again  
Corgan was knocked down he was at the mercy of the swordmaster  
"Its suprising all this time on earth and you havent learned a goddamn thing"  
"..." corgan couldnt say anything  
Swordmaster put his sword back prepared to strike  
(Othello, im sorry) corgan thought as he was sure he would perish.  
But suddenly two "blades" of hope would come.  
*ching chang* two black feathers came from the sky

It was a girl named rabia.  
Rabia was the daughter of a mad scientist and was extremely curvy for her age.  
She left after her father threatened to experiment on her. She stole some synthetic wings and literally flew away,

"This Battle is over," Rabia said to the swordmaster.  
"Oh yeah, And how are you going to do that darling. Women belong in the kitchen!" He mocked  
Rabia was not fazed by the remarked  
She swooped in and grabbed the swordmaster lifting him up by the neck.  
"Gah!" He gasped  
"HIYAH" She spun around and threw him into a tree. which knocked him out instantly.


	49. Entrapment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus Defeats the Killer Moxy!

Captain miracle through his boomerang at the serial killer who he was fighting.  
Sending him back against the wall  
Moxy brandished a knife at charged at the gallant hero  
Captain Miracle dodged sidestepping the Knife  
"DIE"  
He said laughing  
He swang his knife at captain Miracle tearing a bit of his suit off.  
It made fergus angry.

Captain miracle retaliated by decking him in the nose knocking him out  
He then picked him up and put him over his shoulder,  
Went out the door of the apartment  
"Is this who you wanted"  
The officers looked at each other  
They were amazed  
"Y-yes" they said meekly

They we're amazed by Captain Miracle's Strength and resilence.


	50. Ryona of the Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new villainess Appears!

Blood of villiany base new York  
A guard walks in on Victoria Ryona.  
She is the second in command of the B.o.v and soon might surpass vector as the leader  
She is blonde haired and blue eyed with massive breasts.  
"Hopefully you have the report?" She asked the guard  
" yes mam " the guard hands her the report she glares at it

she reads it and scoffs  
"I see vector is still fooling around in hong kong" she commented  
"ms ryona your response?"  
"Tell vector i said that he better get to work if he wants our plan to suceed"  
"Yes mam"  
He walks out of the room  
"The gate to infinity is soo close to our hands i wont let vector ruin it for us."


	51. Expeditions.

Hong Kong

Aicha was in the C.O.R.E base in hong kong and was being briefed on the Agency's new objective.  
Her chest was hurting and her stomach was growling.  
It truly was a terrible experience for her.

Recently though, she had more pressing issues. Several terrorist attacks had Happened on hong kongian soil.  
The most important question aicha was asking herself was why  
Why had they hit such a place such an important peaceful place? It baffled her

She sit there in her chair listening to her mission briefing  
"Ok men and women weve located the b.o.v base"  
"*whisper whisper*" the room full with about 25 people grow into whispers and mumbles  
"Its in the far east of hong kong"  
"Theres almost no way to infiltrate this base sooo well need to do an airstrike" he continued  
"Its very close to the chinese border we dont want to provoke the Chinese government soo the airstrike needs to be precise "he looked around seriously eyeing everyone in the room  
"This is a very dangerous mission i need brave and i need souls to do it Im not asking you to come, hell if you dont i wont blame you"  
Almost everyone including aicha stayed determined

"Oi lads thats my crew" Her boss said eagerly.


	52. Andy's Repression.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy Leaves something for Keana.

keana walked out of her apartment and Stretched.  
Keana was a magi and had recently given a speech for the opressed group.  
And since then she had given the same speech at several different places.  
The speech had been praised even by Right winger Like Bill o Keilly.

*FLOOP* Keana heard a weird noise behind her.  
"Keana your speech was amazing" she hears from behind her  
It was andy, Her best 'Friend'.  
"How did you get here?" She asked  
Andy just smiled and explained  
"Oh i just teleported" she forgot he could that he was a magi after all

"And uh thank you" it had been a month since that speech and andy was still crediting her

She went downstairs while walking with andy.  
The walked side by side and arm by Arm in silence. Finally andy had the courage to say something.  
"soo uh you doing anything today"andy said  
"...What?" Keana asked confused  
"... nevermind."Andy had felt bad  
And he teleported away  
It was kinda wierd and awkward but keana just brushed it off as andy being ol andy  
Keana went to go check her mailbox where a lonely letter stands

She opened it and Found shocking information.


	53. Setsuki's trial.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl is going to be executed in the mountains of Japan....

Japan

In the distant mountains of japan lies a warrior palace.

Samurai  
Shinobi  
Ninjas  
And other warriors come to train  
It was started by the daimyo family in 1298 a.d  
The daimyo family is fractured  
and has brought civil war intween the palace.

And due to this One member setsuki daimyo life is about to be cut short.  
Her father stands there on the master shrine of daimyo.  
"Setsuki you have disgraced this family for the last time.....!"  
Master daimyo said he is the one in charge although highley corrupt  
"Im sorry father" setsuki know not know what she did but only what her father said.  
She was not given a fair trial no jury no attorney no foreman  
Only one judge,her father

Fellow warriors watch on unable to do anything they all know she is innocent but can nothing about it  
" I sentence you to death!"  
Not a word  
No one speaks out but everyone feels sorrow  
The corrupt old man killed his daughter as a way to show his power with the palace

A master shinobi takes setsuki away to her execution.  
The charges was false and phony and so was trial.  
Can justice be done for this girl?

Alas not because she was executed by hanging the next day.


	54. Rabia and Corgan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Heroes meet!

"You really saved me back there" corgan said to her  
The swordmaster had fled after he saw the mysterious woman  
"It was no problem" she said coldly fidgeting with her devices on her suit  
"Fair maiden might i ask for your name?"  
"...rabia" said  
"What a beautiful name" he said while stroking her hair  
rabia looked flustered and slightly blushed

"umm anyway i came looking for heroes"  
"Heroes?" He asked confused.  
"Yes. My father Vector Hemmings... He's planning something very evil..." She explained  
"Vector Hemmings... I think ive Heard that name before." Corgan said  
Rabia sighed and said: "Yes He's the leader of the Blood of villiany" She explained

"Oh my... it must be very hard for you. to go against your own father." Corgan sympathized as he had gone through the same with his father.  
"It's not that hard for me. I have a motive for fighting him, I think he killed My mother..."  
Rabia began to cry.  
Rabia and corgan hugged and realized they had alot in common.

"Alright I'll Help you. Where do we need to go."  
"Peru." She said  
"Peru...? In south america?" Corgan questioned/.  
"Yes." Rabia confirmed  
"No offense... but how are we supposed to get there? I unfornately dont have any money."

"Heh." Rabia laughed as her synthetic wings deployed from her back.  
Corgan smirked with her and they went on their way.


	55. Politics - Magi's vote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A historical choice about magi is made...

inside the white house

Member of congress and the president are debating whether they should give magi rights.  
in the constitution it's written that "all men are born equal"  
"NO mr president congress shall not pass a granting equal right to magi"  
"Congressman i want you to think about what america stand for-" this argument had been brewing in congress for 5 hours

a man yelled"GOD DID NOT MAKE MAGI EQUAL"  
a huge argument breaks out. shouting and yelling erupt from the building.  
"lets put it to a vote" one man sad poking out  
Everybody votes  
And the result is...:

{350-105}  
350 members of congress voted against magi rights.  
The result was unsurprising and expected as democrats and republicans alike voted against magi rights.  
The magi rights movement was halted once again.

Fergus Chitose's mansion

captain Miracle (now fergus) returned home  
It was early morning and he just wanted to go to sleep in his big fluffly bed  
So he went upstairs tip-tooieng trying not to awake elise who is a light sleeper.  
Soo he flopped down on his bed  
*beep beep beep beep*  
but as soon as he his loud loud alarm clock started to ring.

(another sleepless night) he thinks to himself  
He doesnt know why he does this to himself  
For justice?  
For truth?  
For love?  
Who knows  
One thing is for certain

He wont be getting any sleep tonight


	56. Megumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy meets a new Friend! Can they escape?

Amy yint woke a in the back of a truck her suit was torn and she had a throbbing headache  
(Ugh where am I ?)  
She had handcuffs on clamping Them together. The truck was very shakey and not stable at all  
it was Bouncing her up and down as the rode through the massive jungle.

The last thing she remembered was fighting that electrified goon at the Sealed gate and defending that sage  
"Soo they captured you too huh?"  
Amy looked over a girl in a bright pink dress although raggedy probably because of a fight between her and the culprits she looked about 14 years old.  
She had pure yellow hair and blue eyes and was generally flat chested

"I guess so" amy said  
"So what happened?"  
"You know the usual defending a sage" amy said sarcastically  
"But enough about me im more curious about you" Amy asked  
She was curious at to how a teenage girl came into this situation.  
"Well its a long story" the girl said  
"I think we have plenty of time" The girl joked

The girl in handcuffs got ready to start her story  
"By the way im megumi" the girl said  
"..." amy takes her mask  
"I dont usually take reveal my secret identity but I feel your someone i can trust "  
" im amy ... amy yint "

{Story}

Well it all happened two years ago when i was 12 i discovered that I had spiritual powers  
They allowed me to contact the spirit world all call upon its strength  
To give me their powers, so I decided to use my powers for good  
Even though though my powers arent magical but spiritual I decided to name myself...  
Magical girl megumi I am a huge fan of anime  
But when my father found out he shunned me and kicked me out  
I was left on the streets i eventually snuck on a flight to peru  
And settled down in a village deep in the jungle but then those men lead by the jerkface who took you ransacked the village an killed everyone except for me they kidnapped me i tryed to fight back but they were to powerful

{End}

Amy was amazed  
"Soo basically the usual? "  
"Yep"  
They both chuckled


	57. Pilotwings

Aicha put on her helmet as she readied to pilot her plane  
5 other pilots would be joining her  
There names were:  
Max grimstone  
Lucy Lourn  
Jammy krammy  
john smith  
And someone else.  
They were all really close to each and trusted one another. Aicha especially loved max...  
He had helped her with her plumbing and even nursed her back to health when she had dysentery and diarrhea

She got in the plane and waited for the hangar to open.  
She readied her engines  
"Ok pilots take off in 10"  
Aicha gripped the controls and took a deep breath  
"5...4...3"  
"Oh god..." aicha worried to herself  
She was sweaty and nervous what if things didnt go the way they were expected to?  
"TAKE OFF"

The engines Roared and then they took off into the skies.  
The old planes had a rough takeoff since they were from the 1950s and not use to today's modern runaways?  
But eventually they made it into the skies.

Aicha looked down on the ground.  
"Wow it's beautiful from down here... " Aicha said  
Her eyes nearly teared up from the beautiful view from below  
But as she looked foward to her mission she realized that she had a long way to go to reach true enlightenment


	58. A new Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxella wakes up in a mysterious place.....

"Child do you wish to have a second chance?"  
Maxella woke up to the sound of a malevolent voice  
She couldnt see anything and couldnt feel her body, it felt like she was in limbo  
"we need a new goddess of Flame" the mysterious voice said.  
"And your the perfect candidate." The voice called

"?" maxella was confused  
"Were am I and whats this about a becoming a god?"maxella asked  
"You are in the gate of infinity"  
"Umm is this a dream?"  
"If this was a dream would i answer that question?" the demon said sarcastically  
"I guess not" maxella replied  
"But what is a god?"

"The name is very self explanatory my child"  
"So, im going to become like god himself?" she confirmed  
"Basically yes but humans become ones when their life has been unsatrisfactory"  
There was a couple of seconds of silence  
"Will you accept?"  
"Why me" she asked  
"Im just a random 6th grader" she said trying to degrade herself.  
"Because i sense something special in you something that us gods havent sensed in a long time"

"Ah!" Maxella felt a burst of power in her chest.  
She was given a second chance  
Maxella was reborn As a goddess of flames.


	59. Vector's defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vector encounters trouble within his own base!

Blood of villiany base - Hong kong

Vector had been pacing around for awhile now, He had been anticipating something and was now getting frustrated.  
"Dammit, Come on!"  
He was waiting for Ryona's response to his claim.  
"How can it take that bitch so long to respond?" He said to himself.

"Sir vector  
Ms ryona says stop and wait for further command"  
Vector then turns and laughs  
"Hehehe" vector evily laughed  
"Who does she think she is trying to boss me around like that" he said  
"um sir your response?" he asked nervouslu  
"no response" Vector said  
the guard was a tad bit confused  
"so just gonna ignore her?" the scientist asked disrepectfully.  
"i guess you could say that... also... Dont talk me in that tone"  
"*Grk*"  
The Guard struggled as vector had choked him out in front of everyone else in the room

"So W-what do we do now?" A scientist asked nervously.  
"Were going to continue the expirement! since rabia flew the coup (no pun intended) i dont have any more test subjects." He confirmed  
Vector got a devious smile on his face  
"Any volunteers?" He asked  
there was an awkward silence in the lab after that.  
all the scientists and guardss knew that disobeying often meant death

everyone looked away as they wished to not be experimented on  
"HAHHAHAHA"  
"i guess ill do it myself"


	60. Sky conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rabia and corgan talk in the sky... They find out alot about each other.....

Rabia and corgan were flying over the pacific ocean at speeds unknown to the human sense's.  
She was holding corgan by her hands and was being very careful not to drop him into the bottomless sea.  
"Damn corgan... Your heavy." She complained.  
They had been flying for 45 minutes and she was tired.  
"Sorry milady, it is my armor." Corgan apologized, he felt embarassed by his thick armor.  
"*Sigh*" She sighed and continued on.

Rabia sharply rose up into the air and then dipped down on the sky as she flew  
She didnt go as fast as she was carrying a heavy corgan still in knighted armor  
"My lady do you mind if I ask where are we going"  
"Peru... "  
"Why?" he asked respectfully  
"I really dont know ... I just have this feeling that something is going on there"  
"Alright I trust you."  
The sun set as flew over the sparkly ocean.


	61. Top gunner

6 planes all racing foward to one base their turbines rippled and sputtered they were planes from the 40s straight from world war 2  
they were used in order to not be detected by modern equipment as they dont emit radio signals  
Aicha was one of those in the planes she was wearing a red jacket

Aicha was still Upset about the loss about her friend about 20 minutes beforehand.  
She had feelings for him and now was angry at the world and herself.

"Ugh anyone hate these id rather just use regular arcwings and take the risk" aicha said ranting  
"Aye duty calls i guess " a pilot said

Aicha looked at her radar and saw a bunch of red blinking dot's on it. They symbolized enemies.  
"guys we have b-29's on our tales!!" Aicha Alerted  
"how many?" Another pilot asked  
"about 4 " Aicha answered  
"we only came here to destroy the base just try to dodge their attacks and go straight for the ba-"  
aicha was cut off but the sudden screaming  
"OUUUHHHHHHHHHG IVE BEEN HIT IM GOING DOWN"  
"bravo unit is down everyone SCRAMBLE"  
(so much for keeping together) aicha thought to herself she knew what she had to do her felow pilots werent going to be much help so she went straight for the base

one shot into the bases hull would do it and destroy the core

Aicha got to it only a few meters away  
The guns on aichas plane roared  
*phht* *phht* As they fired they made an old fashioned sound.  
At first she didnt know if the shots went through to the core  
She had turned her plane around to not be caught in the blast

But her fears were rested when  
*BOOOM*  
The base destroyed all of b 29s retreated  
"Thanks guys for helping out"she said sarcastically she thought she probably could have soloed the mission


	62. Two Paths.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two different paths unfold!

Fergus woke up from his one minute sleep! his head ached and his body was sore from all the crime fighting He did last night.

It him a couple times to get up but he finally did after 3 minutes of struggling.  
He went downstairs almost tripping while he did.

He saw keagan and elise  
Keagan was on his phone and elise was eating waffles  
"Oh daddy there you are"  
Elise said  
Her mouth was full so her speech was kinda muffled  
"Did you need something pumpkin?" Fergus asked fatherly.  
"Yes this lady who appeared at the door wanted me to give this to you"  
Elise reached her skirt and pulled out a letter  
He read it and knew what he had to.

_____

Aicha had just Destroyed A B.o.v Base in peru and was flying back to headquarters.  
In front of her was an airstrip and a building behind it.  
aicha landed her plane the wheels slided down on the base pavement  
She got out of the old ww2 plane  
Took her helmet off and Walked across the airstrip.

A soldier approached her saluting then opening his mouth to deliver some terrible news.  
"Aicha your needed in the office"  
"For what?"  
"Didnt say mam"  
Aicha was kinda scared would she be punished by interpol  
She went up to the office kinda shaken  
She opened and sat down  
"Umm yes?"  
"Aicha daimyo... im so sorry to tell you this but your sister setsuki ... is dead"

Aicha fell to the ground after hearing this terrible news


	63. Generational Inspirational

Keana accepted the invation to speak at the University of magi  
She would give the same speech she gave at the cafe but since she was talking to magi she would have to put in a little more context For the college students.  
Most of them hadnt experienced the prejudice she had due to living in a Magi-Liberal State in the united states

She walked in there hips swaying and hair frolicking in the wind.  
AND went up to the podium  
And gave the speech  
"My fellow magi..."  
*45 Minutes of speeching Later*  
By the end everyone was either clapping or Crying by the beauty of her words

Andy wasnt there which she did think was a tad bit strange but she shrugged it off

A person walked up to her  
"Ms taylor your speech was amazing"  
"Oh umm thank you" she said kind of blushing  
she then walked out of the university with a bit of confidence.

Keana finally had some semblance of Self-Confidence and was using it to bring justice to magi around the country.  
But in the end could she get Magi-Rights for everyone around the world.?  
That was the question the permeated her mind and everyone around her...


	64. Aicha's Rage!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aicha heads to Japan!

aicha was to put it simply, pissed that her sister had been killed and she knew exactly who did it,  
her father kenji daimyo.  
or as he's known as in her homeland 'Master daimyo' he killed her probably for some made up reason  
Aicha had told her sister to leave the palace and forge her own path be and that she shouldnt listen to their father  
But setsuki hadnt heeded her advice because she loved her father to much...  
And in the end it was that love that killed her.

(ill avenge you setsuki) she thought to herself her was flying her arcwing to the palace  
she didnt care if it was her father she was going to kill him  
he had killed her sister and had turned the palace to a place of ruin and shame.

Right now she was standing on the airstrip since she had gotten the news of her sister's death.  
"I have to go..." She said to herself.  
She walked down the airstrip to her old ww2 fighter that was assigned to her last mission.  
She hopped in it. Putting her behind first in the seat.  
"Aicha What are you doing...?" John asked. He was one of the pilots on the mission.  
"... I'm going to avenge my sister." Aicha didnt want to lie to her friend john.

"Yeah,I heard about the news...Sorry about your sister."  
"It's ok. I will get her revenge." Aicha said  
"Good luck." He waved her goodbye as aicha's plane revved up and starting it's ascent into the sky  
She was heading for japan!


	65. Vector Transforming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....

Vector walked to the transbeamer  
His subjects watched on as the madman was going to experiment on his self.  
all the scientists were nervous as they cared for vector even though he treated them like dirt.  
"Umm sir we could just wait until rabia is captured"  
One of his subjects said worried

"Hogwash I dont trust bounty hunter to get the job done" He said  
"There usually defeated by heros with ease" vector hated bounty hunters as he thought they were cowardly and weak as a rabbit.  
He'd rather kll somone himself.  
"Are you sure about this we dont know what the transbeamer can do?"  
"Are you questioning me?" Vector asked threateningly  
"A-ah no sir"  
The servant scared quickly recoiled  
"alright then commence experiment V." He named it.  
They all looked at each other they knew it was insane but what choice did they have  
The experiment would most likely kill vector or turn him into some kind of mutant.

With a struggled look the scientists began to start up the transbeamer  
" ok transbeamer firing up in 5...4...3...2...1"  
The beam from the top of the room shot down on vector. Orange and yellow rays hit him and transformed him into something completely unholy.... And Un-Human


	66. A letter From an Old friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus Gets a Letter from an Old friend...

Captain Miracle had arrived in peru after only about a 3 hour flight courtesy of rodney  
He had one mission  
Stop vector and rescue her  
"OK Jump now!"  
"Thanks for everythinf rodney"  
Fergus jumped from the plane fearlessly  
As he was falling he started to recall the heartfelt letter that called him to action

{Dear Fergus  
Its me lucy. I know we havent talked in about 10 years and I know that I said I didnt need anything in return the last time we talked.  
but right now I really need your help!  
A madman named vector is trying to open the gate to infinity  
He tried to get his goons to use me  
But a girl stopped them I believe she called herself "tiny girl"I think you two have met each other vefore yes?  
Anyway she got captured and now vector is going to use her soul energy to open the seal please I need your help  
Love Lucy}  
It was short but to the point  
He wasnt doing this to save the world or anything he had done that plenty of times but just to see lucy again  
His long time friend...

He had met her in elementary school along with keana and rodney. She was small girl with dark blue hair wearing a dress.  
She bullied just like him and they hit it off really well. Those four became best friends of destiny.


	67. Arrival.

Rabia and corgan landed in a Jungle clearing somewhere in peru.  
Rabia's wings had shorted out after carrying a heavy corgan in armor.  
"*huff huff* your quite heavy corgan!" Rabia complained  
"And you can just call me rabia"  
She responded  
"Ha..."  
"My wings have given out soo we'll have to walk the rest of the way"

They began walking eventually into the rainforest  
To be honest they had no idea where they were going and were only following there hearts and instincts  
"Are you sure your okay?" Corgan asked concerned  
He was worried about her state of being  
Her own father tried to kill her  
"Dont worry about me im fine i never loved my father to begin with " Rabia said  
"Thats pretty riotous " Corgan replied  
"Huh?" She didnt understand his british slang.  
"Oh i meant rough"

"Did his experiment permanently affect you?" He asked curious  
"Some of them did some of them didnt "  
"Im curious why did he choose you his own daughter?"  
" he said I had some sort of hidden power that he could use"  
There was an awkward silence only there footsteps were heard

"Do you like british food? " Corgan asked  
"Hmm?" Rabia was confused as to why he would ask this question now of all places.  
"Just curious is all"  
"Noo but id be willing to try it"  
(Take that amy)  
he thought to himself as if he were proving her wrong. Amy hated british food and now corgan at least found someone willing to try.  
There bond had deepened.


	68. Confessional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy Confesses to Keana!

keana returned to her dark apartment worn out from all the advice she gave tothe students at the university.  
The university students were kind but they had alot of questions for keana so she had to answer them all.

Currently though she was wondering why andy had'nt come there and was acting so strangely  
she walked to her counter and then to her fridge to get something to drink.

when she opened it there was a note.  
"Huh whats's this?" She asked herself.  
Keana took her hands and slowly opened the letter which was folded.  
It Read:  
{My dear keana unfortunately i cant tell you this face to face because of my cowardly demeanor but I am in love with you!  
Madly in fact ever since we met at that academy ive been obsessed  
So please return my feelings the next time we meet.  
I love you.  
Your partner, Andy}

She didnt know what to think  
She didnt share feelings for him becuase she loved another man her childhood friend fergus Chitose

"Andy..."  
To take her mind off this awful situation She turned on the news.  
And saw an even more terrible news about magi.  
"Magi in Turkey are being slaughtered by the hundreds in the Biggest riot in the countries history. Over 500 have died and 223 have been wounded in the riots around several cities."  
Keana started to cry in anger  
"Dammit! No matter how much progress we make! We'll always be treated like crap!" She cried.  
Fate is cruel.


	69. Hatice

turkey(country) 2025

There was huge audience in ankara national drama center.  
It was a place where huge plays and performances where made and performed.  
Actors from across the country would come and go to this epic Center.

"Doth shall be banished in hell if thow shall be requished"  
One of those actors was Hatice mustafa said her hair fluttering from the mosque wind.  
She enacting a famous turkish play of two kingdoms and there pentance  
"But father I must " They acted out the final scene as her friend said that famous line:  
"That is my final word boy"

All 10 of the actors bowed to the audience,Then the curtains closed on the play stage as it twas the finale.  
*Clapping* The audience clapped in happiness and reluctance at the excellent performances.

"That was some pretty great acting there hatice" Her friend marco congratulated  
He then patted her on the back and Tushie  
"thank you" she blushed and reviled  
"The audience really loves us" someone else said.  
"I think at this rate we might even be able to go perform to another country maybe even america?" One said hopefully  
That really stuck with hatice secretly she was a Magi And really wanted to preach her case in america for the magi rights groups.


	70. Aicha vs Daimyo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epic Clash begins...

Aicha had made it to the top of the palace mountain using a secret path she used as a kid

She was in the front of the palace although it was more like a dojo. They called it a palace to give it a more refined taste and appeal to westerners  
She had raised there since she was a child But left due to her father's corruption and greed Her sister setsuki had stayed despite her pleading and she hadnt heard from her younger brother matsumi in about a year so She was worried.

As she climbed to the peak of the mountain she got a sudden flood of memories... Most of them bad...  
(This place brings back dark memories) she thought to herself Cringing and shivering.  
She opened the gate to her dojo and then saw her father.  
He was sitting down on a kotatsu and casually eating sashimi like he had been expecting her.  
"So you came back my daughter..."He said grinning sequencely

"Im no daughter of yours you stopped being my father when you killed my sister!"  
"Is that what you came here for?"  
"What do you hope to accomplish by coming here, kill me?" He continued  
"Yes" she said bluntly she had pure rage in her eyes and grit in her teeth.  
"Come on we both know that your not even half the samurai I am " he laughed and drew his sword from beneath himself.  
"We'll see about that "  
She drew her blade, It was long and slender just like her  
"Youve gotten sloppy to much reliance on technology"  
"Talk is cheap." Aicha replied  
They both didnt say anything as they both agreed with that statement.

They both charged at each other  
And then there swords clashed  
*CHING* was the sound their mighty blades made as they struck each other.  
They sidestepped and then clashed again  
And then slashed her arm leaving a bloody wound on her hand.


	71. Forest Bump

Corgan and Rabia were walking through the jungles of peru.  
Rabia's wings still hadnt re powered after the long heavy flight and she was suffering from exhaustation.  
*Panting* Rabia was breathing heavily which worried corgan.  
"Lady Rabia. Are you ok?" He asked concerned.  
"Im Fine *Huff* Just tired." She replied  
"Ah I see. Why dont you get on my back then?" He suggested.  
"Ummm." Rabia was nervous.  
"Dont be nervous...! Your tired!"  
"... Ok..." Although uncertain she climbed on corgan's back.  
They were now combined and walking through the forest when suddenly-

*bullet sounds* Suddenly A bunch of gunshot's were heard.  
three bullets came from the forest  
"Ah!" Corgan heard them and at the the speed of sound deflected them with his  
they all deflected from corgans armor  
"Ah"  
"Get behind me lady rabia" Rabia jumped off of corgan's back.  
"So you just compensated by calling lady rabia now?"  
"Haha "  
He swung his sword releasing two energy beams into the forest nearly  
"That shoulds flush thy out!" He said. He wanted to get the assilant out.

A loud buzzing noise was heard  
Suddenly from the vines of the forest came Bug man a rogue bounty hunter who was recruited by the B.O.V to due there dirty work.  
He was in his bug suit armor which resembled a lady bug in design

"! Bug man i should have known you would be involved in this"Corgan said  
"What can I say duty calls"  
He fired two bug beams at them which were photonic in nature.  
Corgan and rabia dodged landing on top on each other  
Bug man swiftley took advantage and put his blaster to corgans head  
"Well little prince i think its time you went nighty night"  
He then looked at rabia  
"And you rabia your coming with us  
You father misses you very much hehehe"  
His blaster powered preparing to annihilate corgan  
(Is this the end?)  
He thought to himself  
"AHGHHHGGHGRHHHHHHH" electricity flowed through his body  
Bug man tumbled to the ground knocked unconscious. Something or someone had shot him with an electrified bullet.  
Corgan and rabia looked up to see who had saved him.

It was a man in a blue suit Or Rodney


	72. Cards of villainy.

The cards were all set for the Blood of villainy.  
Amy and megumi were taken to a Colloseum in the middle of the jungle they didnt know what were to happen to them.  
They had been carelessy thrown on harsh ground of he colloseum and were blindfolded and had there Legs and arms bound up.  
Their mouths had also been covered with a frothy tape which made them unable to talk.  
They could hear their kidnappers Pacing around impatiently. as if they were waiting for something or someone.

"Can we open the gate now?" Someone asked  
Amy and megumi were blindfolded  
So they couldn't who was talking  
"In patience dearie, we have to wait for our guests" One of them said.  
"Oh Yeah? And just who are these "Guests"" The other one asked.  
"Well... We need Wolfe and Master Daimyo to Deliver The Keys to the Gate of Infinity "  
(Keys...? Gate to Infinity...?) Amy was confused and thought.

"Pssh. Gate to infinity... I dont even think that thing is even real man." One of the henchmen said.  
"Dude... It's not our job to think. And besides Lord vector and his crew think it's real so whatever."  
He replied  
"Heh... but soon either way. These two here will be Our sacrifices!"  
(No...! Corgan Save me!) 

Amy thought as she wept for corgan.

All that was on her mind was corgan.... She wanted him to save her as always....   
where could he be?


	73. Father vs Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aicha and Daimyo....

*cling clang*  
The room was filled with the sound of swords hitting each other  
Aicha was experienced but she was only a shinobi she was not a master like Her father master Daimyo.  
"Are you rattled? Cant fend for yourself after that wound?" He taunted.  
*Puffing* All Aicha Could Do Was Huff and Puff. She was tired and outmatched.

" You were a fool too challenge me " He said as he walked up to her slowly.  
*Shing* Aicha could do nothing as he slashed her other arm.  
the sword slashed aicha's arm Making a hole in her armor cutting two layers of her skin and she oozed blood from her other arm.  
Aicha fell to the floor gripping her messed up arm.

"Join me my daughter together we will rule all of this pathetic world"  
Daimyo said offering her a hand  
"Never! I'll never join the man Who killed my sister!"  
She then spit in his face. causing salive to slide down his evil facial wrinkles.  
"I knew you would say that" He said as He  
"Yu-ta-go-ha" He said some ancient japanese words.  
They were words to a teleportation spell and they both disappeared from the dojo.


	74. The Colosseum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone reunite's... But can they face the new evil...?

Everybody was racing there  
Captain Myanmar Rabia and corgan And rodney  
They all got there at the same time.  
as they enter to see ... the Colloseum it was wierd and strange to be in the middle of a jungle in peru.  
Who built it? Why is it here? Was the questions through their minds.

The heroes were stunned to see each other as they all walked into the Colloseum at the same time.  
"Rodney?"  
"Fergus"  
They looked at each other,t hen rodney turned to rabia  
"Are you rabia your the one who contacted my squadron correct?"  
"... yep"  
He turned to corgan "your corgan the hero of the kingdom of angalia?"  
"Yes and who might you be friend?" He replied back.  
"Im rodney or agent sniper" he took out his hand corgan shaked it with admiration  
"Are you heroes all done with your touching reunion?" Someone said  
They all looked up at the the top of the Colloseum

"because I sure am and I think i have something you want"  
He picked up amy and megumi and threw them off the top!  
(Crud) he thought captain myanmar springed into action catching megumi  
"You ok ?"  
"Ya im fine" said megumi.  
And amy landed in corgans arms  
"Oh amy its so good to see you again milady"  
"Thanks corgan" They both hugged each other profusely. until they were interrupted by a sound of Light.

Suddenly a beam of light appeared in the middle of the Colloseum  
An old man appeared with a girl with both her arms slashed next to him. She was cleary in pain and needed medical attention  
"Aicha!" Rodney said  
" and now your here daimyo great..." Wolfe said sarcastically  
"Wolfe ive assumed youve made the preparations? "  
"Of course big G"  
"Dont call me that" daimyo said

"Wait so who the hell is this wolfe guy?" Amy asked.  
"He's a wanted criminal and A servant of Vector." Rodney replied  
"Dammit. I cant believe A guy like that kidnapped me. Or at least led them to kidnap me." Amy said.  
"Hehehe." Wolfe laughed evilly.  
"Ugh. What a creep!"


	75. The Truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megumi turns out not to be who she appears... In more ways than one!

They were all standing there preparing to fight Master daimyo and wolfe.  
Fergus was going to make the first move, when...

"father!" megumi looked at master daimyo. And blocked fergus from hitting him.  
Daimyo looked at megumi in Disgust.  
" **Megami**  you hermaphodite I never wanted to see you again!" He yelled, Megumi looked she was about to cry.  
"*Sniff*" His words had hurt her....  
Megumi was a Originally a boy and one day he decided he wanted to be a girl and so her father daimyo had banished her for it.  
She desperately missed her sisters, Aicha and Setsuki.

"why wont you just accept me for who I am?" she asked  
"because you and your sister aicha were and still are dishonoring our clan"  
he yelled  
"Father please" aicha said weakly still bleeding.  
"Why cant you just love us... Despite everything that You Did... We still love you..." She pleaded. although It didnt seem to phase daimyo at all  
amy interjected to help aicha.  
"man thats like messed up no matter what you think of your daughters you should always love them!"  
"..." daimyo was silient

"Ugh im getting tired of this family drama"  
wolfe held out his hand which made a blue light It hit megumi asshe transformed into a blue ball of light.  
"huh!?"  
"what?" Everyone said confused.

"Ah let me explain"  
Wolfe cleared his throat as if to be cocky.  
"Megumi here is the key to opening the gate " wolfe said bluntly  
"How?"  
"The key itself is pure energy that is stored inside of her. When she was born Daimyo had the smart idea to do that."  
"Hehe." Daimyo laughed at the brilliant plan he had concocted some years ago."

"Wolfe dont Waste anymore time. Just place the key in The center and Let's ruin this world." Daimyo commanded  
"Yes sir" Wolfe replied as he bowed to him sarcastically.  
The blue ball hit the ground spreading an infinite blue light around the Colloseum.  
" RISE LEVIATHAN OF INFINITE STRATOS "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part is going to be the finale! Are you ready?


	76. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Battle Begins...! Can the heroes of the world defeat the great leviathan and restore balance to the world?

A giant beast arose from the infinite blue light in the Colosseum.  
The creature itself was huge. It was about several stories higher than the Colosseum itself.  
It was A majestic but evil gray color and resembled a leviathan.

"holy crap..." Amy said as she looked at the huge creature.  
Wolfe was also shocked at what he and the Master Daimyo he just unleashed.  
"ya so umm... have fun with that boys and girls" Wolfe hopped away and out of the colosseum.  
"How do you even tackle something like that?" Rodney said  
"Well ive fought dragons and demons before but nothing like this" Corgan said  
"RAWR" it roared.  
The levianthan breathed some heavy ice the group managed to doge it  
Captain myanmar threw his boomerang but all it did was just deflect off of it.

"Did you really think that was going to work?" Amy asked  
"Hey i could at least try" Fergus replied  
*phzzt* corgan summoned lightning from his sword. It came from the sky and directly hit the levianthan.  
It had no effect  
"RAWR" In fact It made it angrier.  
The levianthan breathe some more heavy ice destroying a village nearby in the distance!

"Is there nothing we can do?" Fergus said  
"Corgan... I dont want to lose you again!

(Aicha... )  
A mysterious voice ringed in aicha's head  
(Hih!?)  
(You wish to save your friends correct?)  
(Yes...)  
(Well this is what you must do)

*cling cling clang*  
Corgan was slashing and hacking away at the leviathan but to effect  
"Enough " someone said  
It was aicha she had risen up from her exhaustion her arm was still  
Bruised  
"I know what I must do"  
She went up to the leviathan step by step foot by foot filled with bravery  
"Rodney tell the boys at hq that i love and respect them" aicha said  
"What are you doing aicha!?"  
She touched the leviathan  
"Infinity key Seal"

The levianthan  
Aicha  
The blue light  
All dissapeared there wasnt a sigh of them anywhere  
The blue ball returned turning back into megumi  
"Ugh what happened to me?"  
"Something very confusing and convoluted"  
"Ohh..."

Amy went racing to corgan  
"Oh corgan" She looked at him wholeheartedly  
"Amy... i missed you"  
*sniff sniff* Amy was crying at corgan's  
"I didnt want you to die without you knowing that I love you!" She embraced corgan. There heartbeats where closer than ever and there souls Were closer than ever.  
"... I love you too milady"  
They kissed

"Oh and you "  
She looked at rabia  
"Thanks for helping corgan!"  
"I should thank you i learned many things from him " rabia said back to her.

"Excuse me lady rabia you have nowhere to go , after all your father is well..." corgan asked  
"That is correct" she answered  
"Why dont you stay with us?"  
"Really, is that ok?"  
" yes"  
"Thank you"

"I wonder where aicha went to..."  
"Dont worry rodney we'll find her"  
"I hope so... "

No one knew what was in store for the future they all keeped breathing and believing And looked towards the Endless stream of hope and destiny that awaited them.

Infinite Hope - End


	77. Thank you.

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I want to thank you all for reading the heroes books.... That's right I said books.  
These we're originally three stories, But I combined them all for you're convience.  
So thank me for being so kind.

Anyway, Did you like the ending? Pretty shocking right? How Megumi was the key to infinity...?  
And where did aicha go? Will this all be resolved? Probably. There are still a tone of stories left to be told.

With that being said, Once Again I thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read my other stories pls.


End file.
